User blog:LittleBigEater/The Vampire God Eater - Re-Introduction
This is an update/remake of my previous Fan Fic entries which i plan to work on whenever possible. You can check my origonal versions on my blog area. The Vampire God Eater - A tale set in a diary entry style that follows the life of a New-Type God Eater known as a Night-Eater who works during the night. The tale will explore his insane "persona" created by a tragic event that change who and what he is. Will he forget, or will his memories of that day haunt him forever. __________________________________________________________________________________ User Name: Andrew (DEADDOCTOR) Norn Database entry: ''001'' Date: '''08/11/2071 Have you ever been inspired by someone, perhaps a story or a mythical creature, to a point where you've done every in your power to be just like them? Like me, im obsessed with Demons, Vampires, Zombies and Werewolves. As I grew up I discovered lots of tales that feature them. I used to dress up as a vampire with my long black cape, running around and pretend i was the real thing. My favourite tales were the books by Darren Shan and his Vampire Assistant. It been a while since I’ve read them, but the stories play on my mind like far off memories. I know what you’re thinking, I should read them again, but the library... The library got destroyed by a Aragami attack that wiped out everything, my friends, my family... they all got devoured... including me... yet I am the only one to survive... and I don’t remember how... why don't I remember? They tell my it’s all in my head, the whole part getting devoured, they say if i was really devoured in the attack I wouldn't be here... Yet here I am... they were not there, if they were, perhaps they might understand. Although I don’t think they would of survived and I would be left to fend for myself in this Aragami infested world. I suppose you're wondering who I am... To be honest I am too but I can tell you what I do know: I am part of a new elite secret group of God Eaters that defend those without the will to fight the Aragami as they sleep. We don't have an official name yet but I’m kind hopping the others will take to the name "Night Eaters." As for my name, I’ll leave that up to you to decide, some call me "Dead" or "The Doctor" or the "Dead-doctor," which is probably due to my obsession with zombies, vampires, demons and that it’s my job to get my fellow comrades back into action whenever they are injured. My real name... I don't know if it’s worth telling you yet but if you really want to know, it’s Andrew... not that you will live long enough to remember it. You may call me crazy, or say it’s all in my head like everything else, but I’m scared of the light, how it blinds my eyes, make my feel dizzy, weak and how i feel it burning my skin. What do you expect for someone who lives in the dark? When I fight Aragami I have this un-controllable urge to devour every last one with my God Arc (a weapon used to fight the Aragami). Failure to satisfy this urge leaves hungry for more. ______________________________________________________________________________ '''Norn Database Entry: 002 Date:??/??/2071 So I was moved to a new branch to start my new night-shift as a "New-Type God Eater," Apparently these Guys haven't got used to the new God Arc's, so they refer to us as new types. Sad to say I’m not the first "New-Type" to this branch, however I feel sorry for the kid who was, I don't know how i could live with people so dependent on our so called "new powers," expecting use to be 10x better than everyone else... oh wait that is my life. I think it would be necessary to say clear of the kid and his unit, I hear they have enough bother as it is. After getting showed around the branch, I was ordered to take a refresher of my combat training, plus the fact that I had to prove I am capable of duty, as I seemingly upset my last branch with my - what they call - "mental disorder" that causes me to go insane when fighting Aragami. I guess they are just jealous that I’m goanna kill all the Aragami and put them out of a job. Wouldn’t you go insane if you watch all your friends and family die around you...? I cannot rest until I’ve found the Aragami that devoured everyone. In my room, which much like my last one, has pale green walls with Victorian style beams that rest along the walls and along the ceiling. I got myself unpacked and put on the branches Black, White & Blue Uniform. I had asked for Black and Red but was told I would have to wait a few weeks or gather the materials to make it myself. As i make my way to the Training centre, I find the corridors, which look much like my room but paler, are quite and empty as it’s regular in habitants as sound asleep in their rooms. This is perfect for me as I dislike the day and suck a social interactions. The last thing I want to do is get caught up in someone else’s problem. I pick up my God arc which has a long blade, a huge cannon and a small shield and put is controls in Type B mode. It is impossible for any normal person to lift this weapon, beside the fact that i will devour them if they are incompatible. I enter the Centre and take a step back... some idiot forgot to turn off the lights! Not much can be said about the training though usual metallic dummies and so on. I was partly distracted by the fact I was forced to do it with the lights on... not much help for someone who fights in the dark... don't they know who and what i am? I’m not going to waste my remaining hours of sleep typing about it, But if you really want to know what the training is like, I suggest going to the centre and finding out yourself. You will find it’s not as fun as the real combat, nothing to go crazy over. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Blog posts